What Can Never Be Seen
by VictorianNight
Summary: HETAONI FIC *SPOILERS FOR PART 16* Alfred has been acting strange ever since that last encounter with the monster... All for reasons that Arthur could never see. T for mild hinted gore, some language/ In which Arthur has already lost his eyesight/ USUK


**Hello everyone! I should probably be working on my ShakespearexHetalia story, but this story in particular had to be written. I absolutely LOVE Hetaoni USUK fanfics. I don't see all that many around nowadays, so I wanted to write my own. I might not be the best horror writer, but I try.. I love adding subtle hints into things and leaving the end with a twist. I probably get inspired the most by Creepypastas (ya know those scary stories?) and Hetaoni itself (along with Ao Oni, the original game. I love how simple the plot generally is for some reason..)**

**ANYWAY. I'll stop blabbering so you can read the story XD. **

**NOTE: Keep in mind that some things aren't suppose to make too much sense. I'll explain why in the ending note.**

**I don't own the characters, or the Hetaoni universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey…Hey, England…"

A familiar voice rang through the Brit's mind, breaking away his slumber and shattering his (for once) dormant nightmares. He lifted his head slowly from the firm pillow that it once rested on, his eyes opening, even though he no longer had any use for them. "America?..."

Arthur could feel warm, heavy breathing down his neck, lightly ghosting across his cheeks. He shivered faintly. Even if it belonged to America, this breath didn't feel comforting to him like it usually did. It was shaking, almost strained—like he was struggling for air.

"I wanna show you something, England… Well, bring you somewhere… Its important," Alfred talked in low whispers, as if he were telling some sick secret. Even his voice, which would whisper sweet promises of protection, had lost its determined and dare Arthur say 'heroic' tone. Even so, it didn't fail to send shivers down the Englishman's spine—whether it be good or bad ones, he wasn't sure.

"What is it?" England tried not to talk so loudly, for he didn't know what could be lurking around in the halls just outside their 'safe haven', or if this was strictly information only for his and America's ears. Speaking of which… "Where is everyone else? Why are they not here?" There was no usual chattering amongst the other countries like there should have been. Arthur couldn't feel anyone else's presence besides America's and his own.

"Everyone else…" America's voice trailed off, the words lingering off his tongue as if he were trying to solve a mystery of some sort.

Arthur sat up in the narrow bed, feeling around for Alfred's arm and grabbing onto it tightly. "Everyone else, America. Where are they?" He demanded, trying to force away the quiver that hid in his voice.

"Well…" A long moment of silence. A blood curdling, damned moment of silence that never felt so intimidating. Alfred smiled weakly, a melancholy glow radiating from it, radiant enough for Arthur to catch. "They're still out and about around the mansion, Iggy. You passed out some time ago, so I brought you here. Don't you remember that?"

Arthur thought long and hard. He remembered hearing screams, the splattering of blood, the force of a hit to a bone… He remembered the smell of blood making him sick. He remembered feeling arms holding him and lifting him up, the material of a bomber jacket…

Ah. There it was.

"Oh… But shouldn't we go help them? They could be in a fight with that thing for all we know…" Arthur urged, trying to get on his feet as he slipped off the mattress.

"But England, I need to show you something first!" Alfred held the other nation, keeping him balanced. He then impatiently tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Pleeeease!"

"America, I don't think now's the time for—" Arthur's words were cut off by suddenly being forced into a run out the room, hearing a door shut behind him.

"We have to go now, before it's too late." America said simply.

They had eventually broken out of the run as Alfred led Arthur through the neverending halls, quiet coughs coming from him every now and then. The smell of blood still lingered through the place, but Arthur had gotten so accustomed to that smell by now. Everyone had been inside the mansion for what seemed like weeks, months, maybe even years—and each day there was always a battle. Maybe even a death.

Shaking off those thoughts, Arthur finally spoke up. "America… Where are you taking me, exactly?"

He could feel Alfred weakly smiling. "It's a surprise, England."

"I knew you would say that."

America must have decided to call for a brake-check, because he stopped walking out of nowhere. "We're here," He said. They must have reached the end of the hall, because his voice bounced right off the surface of a wall.

A hand gripped tightly around Arthur's as a door creaked open, bringing him inside the room. The locking of a door was heard next, followed by more walking deeper into the room.

"America…"

Shaking arms wrapped around the British man's smaller frame, and the American's face buried itself into his neck. "I found the key to this room, Iggy. The one at the end of the long hall." His voice had gone weak, as did his hold on the man.

"Idiot… Where will this get us? It's a dead end.." Arthur didn't try moving out of the other's hold.

There was no verbal reply from Alfred. All that Arthur got from him were two steps forward—two steps back for him.

"Besides, its not safe here. And the others probably don't even know we're here! You're basically leading them into a trap, America. That thing will find them and kill them all in one place!"

"Please, England…" A shaking breath, a few more steps, a desperate voice… "Arthur… Please trust me. Please…"

The sound of his human name coming from the American's lips was enough to make Arthur be silenced for good. "Alfred F. Jones… What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Instead of retaliating the Brit's words, Alfred only stepped forward more and more—soon having the Englishman pressed down against a bed in the far corner of the room with his own self collapsing on top of him. He lost all his energy at this point to even stand up.

"A-Alfred…" Arthur moved his hands, trying to touch the other's face.

Alfred leaned up, his lips brushing gently against the Brit's. "Arthur.. I just wanted to be away from the others and be with only you…Just for a night… We don't know when it could be….our last.."

"Don't say that." Arthur's face filled with sudden panic, his voice trembling. "Don't you dare say that."

"You never know, Artie. Just…Let's just have one night alone together…just to sleep…Pretend nothing bad is happening.."

Arthur had never felt…so relieved about those words. That was all that he ever really wanted in the first place. Yes, it was selfish to just keep Alfred all to himself and leave everyone else behind. Sleeping, let alone being, in a room other than the one Germany constructed was more than risky. It was showing that you either were brave enough to do it, lacking common sense, or that you simply gave up. But things were getting desperate. With more and more friends getting hurt and snapping into insanity each day, one couldn't blame him for such a decision. He just really needed to be with Alfred, only Alfred, for now.

"…Don't leave me, Alfred." Arthur whispered.

"…I won't. I promise."

Silence engulfed them from there, only replaced by the sounds of whispers and quiet kisses every now and then. Arthur didn't question how weak Alfred was and sounded, nor did he acknowledge the strange warmth pouring onto his stomach. He knew that this could very much be the end for them. He could only hope that the damned creature wouldn't wander into this room in particular. Even now, the room smelled of blood. Everywhere he went with Alfred smelled of it. Maybe it was something that had long stuck into his sense of smell from being in the mansion..

Even as he fell into a deep sleep—the best he's ever had since entering the mansion—Arthur could hear soft murmurs from the man above him, making their way into his dreams. "I'm sorry… Goodbye…We'll be together again soon…Forever.." was what he heard, and what he didn't bother to question.

When Arthur awoke, he no longer felt warm yet strained breath on his neck. He no longer felt the warmth of Alfred's body on his. The only warmth he felt was from his stomach, and his own body heat.

"Alfred…wake up…" Arthur tried nudging the said man's body, but it only moved limply. There was no response.

"Alfred… Are you.." He once again tried waking him up by shaking his shoulders a bit, but nothing else happened.

Arthur felt around for Alfred's face and moved it up close to his own. It felt so cold. So very cold. Very much like…

No.

"A-Alfred…" Arthur felt around the man's neck for a pulse.

There was no beating of his heart. No blood circulating through his body any longer.

"Alfred, this isn't funny anymore. Quit joking around!..."

It was like he was…

No.

_No. No. NO._

Arthur felt a sweep of panic rush through his body, making him feel suffocated by the lifeless Alfred above him. His limbs scrambled to get him off, slapping Alfred's face once he did, blind eyes staring into closed ones of death.

"You….YOU LIED TO ME, ALFRED! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" He shouted, tears falling from his eyes and streaming down his paled cheeks. "IDIOT! WANKER! YOU LIED!"

His voice was then overtaken by violent sobs, making his whole body shake and filling the whole room with the sorrowful sound. There was no time to think, no time to question what had happened to Alfred as crying took its place.

The next thing Arthur remembered hearing was the stomps coming down the hallway, the smashing down of the door, and the sound of his own bones crushing and cracking from monstrous hands. After that, he could no longer hear. Or feel, or smell, or taste, or see.

He was no longer a part of this world.

It was a shame that Arthur couldn't have seen the dead bodies of their friends lined up along the hall as he walked among it just yesterday, or the blood that had poured from Alfred's abdomen the whole time, unknowingly leaving a trail behind them both—an eye-catching path for the monster himself.

* * *

**Well, that was terrible. XD Its not one of my better stories, but eh..**

**NOW ON WITH THE FINAL NOTE:**

**I know there will probably be some confusion as to what led to Alfred's death and why everyone is actually dead. I would usually say leave it up to your imaginations, but then I'd seem like I didn't know what I was writing. So I'll try summing up what happened: Everyone except for Arthur and Alfred were killed by Steve (the Monster-alien thing that still creeps me out a bit-) as Arthur passed out. Alfred took England with him to the 'safe room' (as I like to call it) without much thought that Steve was following. When Steve tried breaking in, Alfred fought back and managed to chase him away- but this led to Alfred getting severely injured and nearly dying. **

**So there-I didn't kill off Alfie with no reason behind it. ;3;**

**Whew- Now that that's done, I'll let you all review if you want, but feedback is what makes me the happiest! ;u;**


End file.
